Sweeter Than Sugar
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Lloyd wants to take Abigail (OC) out on a date with one rule: she can't know it's a date. However, when Abigail's "crazy" nature takes over, Lloyd's plans all come crumbling down. Lloyd has to think fast or the day will be ruined. Will Abigail find out why Lloyd really took her out? (A one-shot. Rated K plus for really minor swearing. You don't have to have read SSS to read).


**Hey guys! So, school's finally over for me . . . which means no laptop. But I will have more time to write (maybe) because I have no homework.**

**Anyways, I was looking through my fanfics because I was telling someone that I have Jaya in all my stories (well, in every one that has the two of them in it LOL) and I found my old Zane/Lindsey story. And so, the idea for this was born.**

**This is also a celebration that Sacrifice has over 100 reviews! Thanks so much you guys, I love you! :D This is a gift to you guys!**

**Yes, this is a Lloyd/OC story. I was really in the mood for writing Lloyd/Abigail fluff but I'm not in greatest spot in Sacrifice to be doing that . . . I'll try to update Sacrifice as soon as possible.**

**Please note that like "Fondness of Ice", this has nothing to do with the plot line of Sacrifice. This is kind of a "what-if" sorta fanfic. (wat that made no sense!)**

**(Just an FYI, the cover picture is mine).**

**LOL this turned out waay longer than expected . . .  
**

**Oh, and I use the words "d*mn" and "h*ll". (without the stars). That's why it's K plus.**

**There will be a line break towards the end . . . Zane the nindroid wrote that last part. Thanks so much!**

**Arrgh, I'm blabbering too much . . . no wonder **_**bigtimedreamer101**_** calls me Jay . . . **

**ENJOY! (And please, please review).**

* * *

_**Sweeter Than Sugar**_

* * *

"Lloyd, where are we going?" I turn to face the green-eyed girl next to me.

"Uhh, it's a surprise," I stammer out. Dammit, I'm so bad at this. She sighs and starts skipping, her yellow sundress swirling around her knees.

"Hurry up, Lloyd!" she shouts, her loose brown hair waving around her shoulders.

"WAIT! Abigail, you have no idea where you're going!" I rush after her. Man, am I glad I wore my sneakers. Besides, dressing up isn't really my thing. _(And I don't want this to seem like a date . . . )_

"Lloyd, where are we going?"

"You just asked that," I say, exasperated. "Just be patient."

"Patience is for wimps," she laughs, speeding up her skip into a jog. She turns around so she's facing me, jogging backwards. How the hell can she run in those flats? She's crazy. She must've seen me staring at her shoes, because she looks down.

"You like them? They're green, just like how you used to be the Green Ninja!" she exclaims.

"Uh . . ." I look down at my own shoes sheepishly. "You picked them out because they remind you of me?"

"YUP!" She then turns back around and takes off down the sidewalk.

"WRONG WAY!" I shout after her. "ABIGAIL STAFFORD, GET BACK HERE!" I suddenly feel a hand on my wrist. "AHH!"

"Just me!" Abigail giggles.

"How-?"

"This way!" She begins pulling me down the sidewalk.

"Wait . . . Abigail this isn't-"

"Hurry up!" she complains, tugging on my wrist harder. Jeez, this embarrassing. Imagine if someone recognized me . . . my reputation would be ruined.

"Abigail, really, this isn't the right way!" She stops and turns to look at me.

"Oh . . . I thought that maybe you were taking me to the flower shop because a few days ago I said that the Bounty's decoration was boring and needed some color."

"What? I don't remember you saying that!"

"I must've been talking to Nya," she sighs. She looks really deflated. In my head I'm really tempted to turn her around and go back to the pizza place I was originally taking her too, but now that I think about it, that was a terrible idea all along.

"C'mon, we're going this way," I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street towards a fancy bakery.

"No way! That's _Amour de Cuisson_!" Abigail exclaims, her eyes shining. "They're the best bakery in the city, and super, duper, buper, muper, huper, expensive! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, now you will."

"THANKS LLOYDIE YOU'RE THE BEST!" she screams, dancing around me. I feel my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment, and I'm tempted to pull my green hoodie over my face.

"Okay, calm down," I say shakily. "You're embarrassing me." She stops her little celebration and turns to look at me.

"Okay, sorry . . ." She smiles, and the breeze blows a little bit of her hair in her face. "But really, thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome," I reply, startled at her sudden maturity.

"Wait, why are you wearing a sweatshirt in the summer?" she asks. "That's weird, Lloyd!" Talk about a sudden change in subject. There are so many things about this girl I'll never understand. Heck, there are so many things about girls in general I'll never understand.

"Um, because I . . . feel like it?" She just looks at me. "I think we're here," I say, trying to avoid an awkward conversation about the fact that the only thing I had clean was a tank-top and I hate tank-tops . . .

"Yay!" she shouts. "C'mon!" We walk side-by-side into the bakery. Our hair whips around as we enter due to the extreme air-conditioning.

"Ahh, cool air," I sigh. Abigail's paying no attention to the sudden temperature change, and before I know it, she's pulled me in front of the glass case filled with sweets. My eyes instantly gravitate to some chocolate cake that would've made Cole drool.

"Look at this!" Abigail says excitedly, pointing towards a chocolate-caramel tart. "And that!" Now it's a piece of strawberry shortcake. "And this!" A double chocolate brownie.

"I can't decide, everything looks to good!" I complain, wiping a bit of sweat from my forehead.

"We also have cold drinks if you're interested," says the lady behind the counter. Her dark hair is wrapped up in a bun behind her head. "The summer heat can really get to you."

"Do you have chocolate caramel milkshakes?" Abigail asks, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"We do," Bun Lady replies with a smile. Abigail turns to look at me. Oh no . . . she's giving me that face again . . . it's that face that cute puppies make when they want to be pet . . .

"We'll take a large one, with two straws," I say, because I know ordering two would be more expensive _(unfortunately, I'm not rich) _and I know that Abigail is going to want food too.

"Coming right up." Abigail looks at the glass case again.

"I can't decide either," she complains. "All I know is that I want chocolate." I sigh.

"There's some triple-chocolate cake over there."

"Cake?" she says. "Okay!" I can't help myself from laughing at her excitement. Bun Lady returns with the milkshake. She must've heard our conversation, because she also grabs a large slice of cake with two forks.

"Thirteen dollars, please," she says. I rummage through my pockets, looking for the money I brought. However, to my terror, I remembered that I only brought a ten for my original plan of pizza and drinks.

"Oh no . . ."

"What's wrong?" Abigail asks, looking at me worriedly. I take a deep, shaky breath.

"I only have a ten." Abigail's face falls. "I'm so sorry, Abigail."

"I-it's okay," she stammers, but I know it's not. She looks as if she's gonna cry.

"I've got three dollars." We both turn around. Standing behind us is an elderly lady with a cane. "I've raised five children and seven grandkids, I know what it's like to run outta money."

"That's really kind of you but-" I start to say.

"Nonsense!" the lady exclaims. "I don't want your date to be ruined, Sonny! You're such a cute couple!" I can feel my face burning.

"Uh, we're not . . . this isn't . . ."

"This is a date?" Abigail says, looking up at me with awe.

"Um . . ."

"Of course it is," the lady grins. "Don'tcha see the way he looks at you? Like I said, I've raised five children and seven grandkids, I know what a date is." I gulp, feeling my entire face get hot. The lady passes the money to me, and I hand it over to Bun Lady. She rings me up, and passes me our sweets.

"Good luck," she whispers. "But I don't think you'll need it. That girl is sweeter than sugar."

"Thanks." I say softly. Then I turn to the older lady. "And thanks so much to you too."

"You're welcome, dear," she smiles. "Have fun today."

"C'mon, Abigail." I lead her to a table by the window. She sits across from me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a date?" she asks, cutting a bit of cake with the side of her fork.

"Well . . . I . . . I didn't really . . . I just wanted to . . ." I can't think of an excuse.

"I can understand if you're nervous," Abigail continues, bringing the cake up to her mouth.

"I dunno, Abigail, it's just . . ." My voice trails off. She finishes chewing and takes a sip of the milkshake.

"That you really like me and aren't sure what to do? Mmm, that's a good milkshake." Now it's my turn to stare at her in awe.

"You are really something, you know that?"

"Well, duh I'm something," she replies. "Otherwise I wouldn't exist."

"Huh?"

"We're all something 'cuz we're made of atoms," she says matter-of-factly. I lean closer to her.

"You are so strange." _(But I wouldn't have it any other way)._

"I know!" she exclaims cheerfully, sipping the milkshake again.

"Abigail, look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you it was a date . . . it's just that you threw me a little off guard. I was originally going to take you to pizza but then you walked right by it. That kind of put me in an awkward position." She stops drinking and looks into my eyes.

"Wow, Lloyd, I didn't realize that what I did bothered you," she says softly. "I'm really sorry, I was just really excited . . ."

"It's okay, I understand," I reply. "We both screwed up, so I guess we're even."

"Not yet," Abigail grins.

"Uh . . . what?"

"This isn't solved yet," she says, sounding as if she has a plan.

"Abigail what-" She leans forward until our noses are touching.

"Just kiss me, Lloyd."

"Um, uh . . . okay."

* * *

I leaned in and closed my eyes as I touched my lips to hers. I felt suddenly hot in my sweatshirt and felt a blush rising in my cheeks. I hear people throughout the bakery saying "awww" as we kiss. When we finally pull apart we are both blushing like crazy. We continue eating our cake _(Cole's gonna kill us when he finds out)_ and drinking the shake, the awkward stress between us relieved from the kiss.

* * *

_-Fin_


End file.
